Blackagar Boltagon
Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt) is an Inhuman. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Korath (paternal uncle) *Mander (maternal uncle) *Agon (father, deceased) *Rynda (mother, deceased) *Maximus Boltagon (brother) *Gorgon Petragon (paternal cousin) *Karnak Mander-Azur (maternal cousin) *Triton (maternal cousin) *Crystalia Amaquelin (sister-in-law and second cousin) *Medusalith Amaquelin (wife and second cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (son) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Oola Udonta (wife) *Aladi Ko Eke (wife) *Onomi Whitemane (wife) *Avoe (wife) Powers Electron harnessing: Blackagar's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that is able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Blackagar's powers were greatly diminished. He has since recovered thanks to a bath in exogenetically charged waters. *''Quasi-sonic scream:'' Blackagar's most devastating offensive weapon and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart, and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently, it has been shown that Blackagar's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This, in turn, would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. *''Electron channeling:'' Blackagar wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called his 'Master Blow'. The exertion from t his, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Electron manipulation:'' Blackagar can also direct the unknown particles outwards with the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antennae or his arms and hands to create small, yet vastly powerful, blasts of concussive force, absorb, and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Blackagar can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Matter & energy manipulation:'' Through an unknown method, Blackagar has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, create multiple toys out of thin air all by re-arranging molecular, if not particle, structure. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities, in turn, denying them access to their abilities. *''Telepathy:'' Blackagar has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his brother and overwhelm him in psychic ability. He often uses his telepathic abilities as a means to communicate with his wife as well. *''Anti-gravitational flight:'' Blackagar can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle/electron interaction by-product while envloped by anti-gravitons, Blackagar has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Blackagar from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere, although it's not needed. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans